


What If They Find Us?

by amazinglyhorribleegg



Series: Adventure To Write Vincent and Leo In Every Fanfic Trope [1]
Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Gen, No Spoilers, Panic Attacks, Post-Prison, Triggers, Why Did I Write This?, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinglyhorribleegg/pseuds/amazinglyhorribleegg
Summary: The stress of escaping prison coupled with the fact that he hasn't had his anxiety medication in a week causes Vincent to have an anxiety attack in front of Leo.(Trigger warning for panic attacks)-=-Major spoiler free! Written up to the part where they run into the small camp site.





	What If They Find Us?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written late at night. Sorry. I just wanted a bit of h/c but not so much that it will take too long to write. I hope you enjoy it either way!

"I swear to god Leo, if you whine about your feet one more time -"

"Well it fucking hurts!"

"Well my back hurts and you don't see me complaining about it, huh?"

Leo sighed and continued walking, kicking a pebble as he passed by it. Vincent was a few steps ahead of him and leading the way, the tension from the escape dwindling from exhaustion. They had been walking all night with no place to sleep. They needed to find a river, or some sort of fresh water and hopefully a campfire. Last thing they wanted was to have to spoon at night for warmth. Vincent cringed just thinking about it.

It was maybe five in the morning at the time and the sun was peaking out from between the trees. Most conversations the two had ended quickly with yelling or short, clipped answers. Not that they could blame each other, who wouldn't be irritated after nearly twenty one hours with no sleep?

Both men stopped in their tracks when they heard the sound of a twig cracking.

"Did you hear that?" Leo whispered.

"Yeah. Was it you?"

"Nope. Was it you?"

"Nah," They looked at each other and Leo started walking again, yet slower.

"It was probably a bear or some shit. Lets continue," Leo whispered. He passed Vincent before Vincent started walking, looking around anxiously.

"What if it was the police?" Vincent whispered. He felt pressure in his chest and he knew that it was thanks to the jail not giving him his anxiety medication but he couldn't control it. "What if they find us, man? I can't go back there. They'll - they'll put us on high security. We'll never leave," Vincent sounded somewhat scared but tried to hide it behind his voice.

"Dude, do you remember what we did five hours ago? If we can escape prison I'm pretty sure we can escape a few measly cops,"

"I know, but..." Vincent trailed off. He felt a wave of fear and attempted to push it down. _Now wasn't the time. Not in front of Leo,_ he thought to himself. He could feel his heart thumping heavy, like someone throwing a rock against his chest. _Maybe I could wait this out._

"Don't sweat it," Leo called, making Vincent realize that he was sweating. A lot. His hands were clammy and his head hurt and he felt a turning in his stomach and _oh god_ he's gonna die.

"Can we - can we, like, stop for a second?" Leo looked back and saw Vincent in a way worse condition than he was just a few seconds ago. His chest was rising up and down at an uneven rate and there was fear in his wide eyes.

"Yeah. Vincent? Are you alright?" Leo stepped towards Vincent but the older man stepped back.

Vincent couldn't answer. Was he okay? Was he having a heart attack? Was he dying? "I... I don't -"

"What's going on? Vincent, talk to me."

Vincent waved his hand. "Anxiety," He spoke. "Fine,"

Leo's eyes widened in realization. "Oh-" He walked up to Vincent and led him to a flat boulder a few feet away. Vincent sat down willingly, his legs now weak. "We just have to wait it out, right Vincent? Just take deep breathes like me. In and out. There's nobody here except me and you," Leo repeated softly, remembering what to do when his wife would have them.

It was maybe fifteen minutes later when Vincent calmed down, his breathing returned to normal.

"You okay?" Leo asked, looking on his friends face for any sign of worry.

"Yeah, yeah," Vincent mumbled. He straightened up his posture and ran a hand over his face. "Sorry about that,"

"Don't say sorry," Leo replied quickly. "Wasn't your fault. It happens to the best of us," Leo smiled and stood up, Vincent following. "Do you know what caused it?"

"I... I honestly don't know. I've had to break out of prison in the past but none of them had been as big as this one. I had been working with a police officer who just let me out before. Maybe it's the lack of sleep? Who knows," Vincent answered honestly.

"Do you take medication?"

"I did, but the prison doesn't give it to me, so I've been off it for a week now. That's probably it," By now they were both walking again towards a clearing.

"That makes sense. Just keep it easy, okay?" Leo patted Vincent on the back and they continued. Only a minute later they were at the clearing and were welcomed with a pond and small campsite.

"I'll race you there,"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have become obsessed with A Way Out since Game Grumps have started to play it, and I wanted to write some fanfiction while waiting for the next episode. Please kudos and comment if I should keep writing A Way Out stories or maybe even a Game Grumps crossover *Hint hint*
> 
>  
> 
> ((I have never had or experienced panic attacks of my own, so I'm sorry if this is a bit off. I try to do my research))


End file.
